The Princess and the Kitchen boy
by Erika2392
Summary: Princess Riley had it all. But even if her life may seem perfect, she wasn't happy. She felt alone and didn't have anyone to talk to. But when she meets the new chef in her castle, everything changed. (A Rucas one shot)


**Summary:** Princess Riley had it all. But even if her life may seem perfect, she wasn't happy. She felt alone and didn't have anyone to talk to. But when she meets the new chef in her castle, everything changed.

 **Author's Note:** So I wrote this story for rucas fanfiction week on tumblr, and decided to write it here as well.

 **Prompt:** _Fluffy_ \- All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

...

 _There I was again tonight_

 _Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

 _Same old tired lonely place..._

In a small kingdom, Princess Riley Matthews seems to have it all. She lived in a beautiful castle with her family. She was rich, beautiful, and everyone in the kingdom adored Riley for her kindness and generosity in helping others.

However, even though her life may seem perfect, she wasn't truly happy. She felt alone because all she wanted was a friend. Someone she can talk to, share their dreams, and listen to each other's stories. Someone that can understand her, and treat her like a friend instead of always seeing her as a princess.

 _Walls of insincerity,_

 _Shifting eyes and vacancy_

 _Vanished when I saw your face_

Riley went downstairs to take a walk in the garden as usual, and as she was on her way, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

Riley and the stranger said at the same time and both froze when they locked eyes.

Brown eyes met green.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I um sorry for bumping into you ma'am."

"It's okay." She smiled softly. She doesn't know why, but felt this strange feeling inside. A feeling that she never felt before.

"I'm Lucas." He said with a sweet smile on his handsome face.

"I love it. I mean, love meeting you! No I mean, nice meeting you!" She said, nervously.

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she is.

She clears her throat. "I'm Riley. It's really nice meeting you."

Lucas' eyes widen. "Oh! Princes Riley. My apologies. I'm really sorry for bumping into you."

"Oh no it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Are you looking for something?"

"Ah yes! You see I am the new chef and well um I'm looking for the kitchen." Lucas said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh well I can take you there if you like." Riley said as she led him to the kitchen.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"You're welcome, and please, just call me Riley."

"Okay, your ma- I mean Riley." Lucas said with a soft smile.

Riley smiled back, shyly.

Since their meeting, they became really close. They would always meet out in the garden and talk about anything. They loved talking to each other and listening to each other's stories.

They ended up developing feelings for one another, but they never knew that the other felt the same way. That is until Riley overheard Lucas talking to one of the kitchen workers.

Since they would usually meet at their usual spot at the garden, Riley decided she wanted to surprise Lucas in the kitchen. When she was about to open the door, she overheard Lucas talking to one of the kitchen workers; Zay.

"I'll be right back, I need to meet with-"

"Yeah, yeah I know you are going to meet with Riley." Zay said as he playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled. "When are you going to tell that girl that you are in love with her?"

Riley froze when she heard Zay said that.

 _Lucas is in love with me?_

"You know I can't do that. And what if she doesn't feel the same way? Besides, why would a beautiful and amazing princess like her fall for a poor kitchen boy like me?" He sighed. "Riley deserves more and someone better than me."

Riley frowned. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Lucas also has feelings for her as well.

She decided to leave before he sees her by the door.

She went to their usual spot at the garden, and started pacing back and forth.

 _What should I do? Should I just tell him I heard what he said? Should I tell him that I also have feelings for him too? That every time I'm with him my heart skips a beat. Oh what am I going to do?_

"Riley?" Riley stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice.

She slowly turned around and gave him a small smile. "H-hey."

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little anxious."

"Oh me! Nope, nope, nope. I'm good." She said nervously.

He took a step closer which made Riley feel even more nervous. "Riley. I know you and I know when something is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me Lucas. It's just.." This is it. She was going to tell him. She took a deep breath and said. "I just well um I kind of overheard you talking to Zay a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh um. What exactly did you hear?" He asked nervously.

"That um you have feelings for m-me?"

Lucas' eyes widen. Oh...you heard that?"

Riley simply just nodded.

He sighed. "I see. Look I understand if you don't feel the same-"

But Lucas didn't finish what he was about to say since Riley grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Lucas blinked in surprise when he felt Riley's soft lips on his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

They both pull away slowly to catch their breaths and look into each other's eyes.

"W-what was that for?" Lucas asked, nervously and couldn't help but blush a bit.

Riley smiled shyly. "Because I have feelings for you too."

Lucas smiled widely. "You do?"

Riley giggled as she started to blush. "Yeah."

Lucas just smiled lovingly at her while he stroked her soft brown hair.

"So what now?" Riley whispered.

Lucas grinned. "Now, I do this." He lift Riley's chin up. "And I will get to tell you how much I love you every time I see your beautiful face. And tell you how lucky I am to meet this amazing girl in front of me. How she means the world to me, and that I would do anything for her, and to see her adorable smile."

Riley smiled as she felt a few tears falling.

"And then I will get to do this." He said and crashed his lips against hers.

Riley melted into his kiss and let out a soft moan, wrapping her arms around him as he pulled her close to him.

As they were kissing, they felt like nothing else mattered. All that matters was him and her and this beautiful moment.

 _All I can say is that I was enchanted to meet you._


End file.
